Within the lips of an Angel
by BabyLoveJ
Summary: Please don't mind the title.  OCxFrau: Before the war, we separated and after years of searching, we finally get to see each other again. It wasn't by chance but by God's will.


This is uh, just the start. I'm working on Chapter 2 now. I'm finally back from writing, after a really bad breakup with my ex and 2 period of exams that crashed at me at a week ago. So it's better now hur, I can finally go back to writing :)

Of course I don't own this anime except for my OC, Aimiko and other unknown names that comes up in the next few chapters. This is their pasts, the future will probably come in a few chapters, so please be patient with me x_x

Enjoy :) !

* * *

A man with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes stood outside a brown oak door, clenching his fists anxiously with another man carrying an infant around a few months old. The man was very nervous of the outcome at the other side of the oak door. A while later, cries was heard on the other side as the two men turned their attention to the oak door. The man that was carrying an infant looked to the other man and smiled.

"Congratulations Len! You're a father!"

"Ah, thanks a lot! I can't wait to see my child get married!"

"Uhm, don't you think that's toooo soon?"

"Aha, yeah." The man, known as Len, scratch the back of his head and grinned.

The door opened and a woman came, "Len, God has given you a cute little angel." The woman smiled at him as she went beside the man carrying the infant. Len rushed in immediately to see his wife and his newborn child.

"Emilia, it's been hard on you," Len said as he sat beside his wife, Emilia.

"Not really as long as we have our little angel here." Emilia smiled to Len as they look at their child in her arms.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Len asked Emilia, thinking about it at the same time.

"Well, I'm not sure. How about..." She thought for a while as she coo the child. "Aimiko."

"I love it." Len said as he kissed Emilia's forehead.  


* * *

**8 years later...**

"Frau, wait for me!" A little girl with jet black hair tied into two ponytails, sapphire orbs that burned with excitement was running after a brat who doesn't wait for her, at all no matter how much she ask him to over the past few years.

"Quick Koko, you're so slow!" The brat she refers to, finally said something.

"Oof! Ouchhhie." The girl who that brat called 'KoKo' was Aimiko, let out a small cry as Frau ran back to her and check on her wounds.

"I swear you're so troublesome sometimes. Come on Koko, I'll piggyback you home."

Frau squatted down with his back infront of her and signalled her to hang on to him. Frau ran all the way when a man dressed in ragged clothes appeared infront of them.

"You know, you can have your three wishes granted, kufufufufu~" The man went nearer towards them as Aimiko screamed.

"Stay away from them Kor," Frau's father appeared just in time before the Kor could touch them.

"Frau, bring Aimiko back home, now." This time, Aimiko's father stepped in.

"Okay!" Frau took a last look at the Kor before running home.

"Frau..." Aimiko said, trembling.

"What is it Koko?" Frau asked as she put her down gently.

"I'm scared..." Aimiko said, grabbing the hem of her dress.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Koko. I'll always protect you!" Frau said with determination as Aimiko begin to smile as she hugged Frau.

"Really Frau? You'll do that?"

"Yes," Frau said firmly.

"Thank you Frau!" Aimiko said as they went back into the house with Frau holding her clsoe to him.

"Hey kids, we're back!"

"Everything is okay now." Both of their fathers said when they came into the house.

"They're back Koko, we can come out now." Frau said to her as they came out from the room.

Aimiko ran towards her father as her father hugged her.

"Angel, everything is alright now. Don't worry kay?" Aimiko nodded at her father.

"Both of you aren't hurt or anythinng right?" Frau's father said, examining the both of them.

"Nope, we're fine Father, right Koko?" Frau said looking at Aimiko.

"I will always be fine because Frau said that he will always be there to protect me!" Aimiko said, giving a huge smile, that answer made the brat flushed.

"Oh, is that true, FRAU?" Frau's father said as he ruffled Frau's hair.

"...ah...uh..." Frau stuttered.

"I'm asking you if you're REALLY going to PROTECT the little angel."

"YES, OKAY YES." Frau shouted, a little mad at his father for teasing him.

"HAHA, I was only playing with you."

"I knew it." Frau mumbled while crossing his arms.

"I think you've frightened Aimiko there, Frau." Frau's father said as he pointed to Aimiko who was now hiding behind her father's leg.

"Dinner's ready!" Frau and Aimiko turned to look at their mothers as they ran towards the scrumptous food made. Their father follow suit to the dining table with them.

"What was the commotion about?" Aimiko's mother spoke up as she sat in her seat.

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about. It's just some Kor- Ouch!" Len massaged his ribs where Frau's father had nudged at.

"What?" Frau's mother exclaimed.

Frau's father sighed and explained, "It's really nothing much. As long as they're fine now. Anyway, our Frau here has promise to protect the little angel here." Frau's father quickly stuffed many eyefishes into Frau's mouth before he could speak up.

"I will not let Frau-kun die from protecting me either!" Aimiko burst as her grip on her cutlery tighten.

Their parents smirked to each other before continuing on to their meal. They all had the same thought in mind.


End file.
